Hollywood Heights: New Times
by 4beauty.is.within
Summary: This is about how Eddie and Loren and the rest of the gang go through life.
1. Chapter 1: Getting Checked-In

Eddie and Loren had just landed on the flight from New York, so I'm going to start were they are going to get checked into the hotel. (BTW Eddie told Loren about the kiss with Leah, Loren understood and said Loren: who want to kiss Eddie Duran and Eddie just laughed and was happy that Loren hadn't freaked out like other girls.)

The gang (Eddie, Loren, Max, Nora, Jake and ,Kelly) had just entered the hotel thinking about if everyone should get their own room for privacy, but Eddie had insisted that him and Loren get their own room, and Max then said

Max: "To save money how about Eddie and Loren share a room and me and share one too and then Jake and Kelly you guys get separate room".?

As Max said that Nora and him share a room Eddie stared at Loren and grinned because he was thinking that Max and Nora would be doing something other that sleeping on that bed, as Eddie grinned at Loren, Loren had whispered.

Loren whispered: "Eww eww eww"

Eddie whispered and smiled: "Well they might not be the only ones not sleeping in the bed" Eddie said wiggling his eyebrows up and down (BTW Loren had told Eddie she was ready to love him in many ways that one)(I know I'm weird but that why people love me lol!)

Loren whispered: patience babe patience besides there's an extra for waiting she said winking

Back To The Others-

Jake: Ok so its settled Eddie and Loren will share and so will Max and Nora

Jake went up to tell the person at the station what type of rooms they wanted, when he was done he got all six key cards one for each person. When Loren and Eddie got their cards Eddie dragged Loren to the elevator and when to door shut Eddie pinned Loren down on the wall and kissed her with so much passion and love.

Eddie was enjoying this moment so he decided to heat things up a bit and slip his tongue into Loren's mouth, Loren saw that Eddies eyes were closed she smiled and looked and saw that the elevator was about to open in 10 seconds so she sucked on Eddies tongue and licked his lips and when so she heard the ding she pulled away and ran to their suite.

Eddie groaned and ran after her but when he got to their suite the door was looked, then he remembered he had a key as well, so Eddie opened the door and found Loren laughing to death on the bed, but she couldn't see him because her eyes were sealed shut. Eddie walked over to Loren and hugged her tight until she stopped laughing and when she stopped Eddie said.

Eddie: Lets finished what we started Eddie said as he smiled but as he started to kiss her there was a knock on the door.

"KNOCK KNOCK"

Eddie grunted: Why, why now.

Loren smiled: We can always continue later if you want too? Loren said seductively

Eddie: We will continue trust me Eddie said and smiled as he kissed Loren

As soon as Eddie opened the door he instantly regretted it because it was Chloe.

Chloe: Eddie why are you still with this teeny-bopper she doesn't love you as much as I ever did

Eddie: Here's the thing Chloe, Loren really does love Eddie not "Eddie Duran the rockstar" she's not with me for my fame and money unlike you she really loved me.

Chloe has that and has nothing to say or lie about because it was true, so Chloe was about to grab Eddie's neck but Loren was one step ahead, she grabbed Eddie's neck and kissed him with so much love and passion, Eddie smiled into the kiss and slipped his tongue into Loren mouth.

Loren knew how Eddie like it when she sucked on his tongue, so Loren did just that she sucked on Eddie's tongue. Eddie was enjoying this but he needed to see if Chloe was still there.

Eddie pulled away slowly because he wanted the moment to linger, Eddie pulled away and saw that Chloe was gone, but looked on the ground and saw a note and something sliver inside the bag, Eddie picked the bag up and saw it was Chloe's ring and a note that read: Seems that you couldn't hear me calling you for over 2 minutes since you were enjoying time with "the teeny-bopper", so it seems you really "love" her so I'm done with you bye.

Eddie: Loren babe OMG Chloe maybe out of our lives for good, but let's just watch our backs

Loren: That's amazing and O.K how do we celebrate?

Eddie: We can celebrate with a little of this Eddie said as he kissed Loren's neck and a lot of this Eddie said as he kissed Loren roughly

so that's what I have so far I'm in a lazy mode to write but I just wanted to start something so review and like thanks

Alyahia-


	2. Chapter 2: Too Strong

Recap: Eddie: "We can celebrate with a little of this" Eddie said as he kissed Loren's neck "and a lot of this" Eddie said as he kissed Loren roughly

Loren:" Eddieeee stop I have a show in 3 hours we most likely wont have enough time".

Eddie still kiss her neck we will have enough time at the rate things are going Eddie said in-between kisses.

Eddie still kept on kissing her neck and lips and thought Loren was giving in, so he picked her up and carried her to the bed still kissing her, when he laid her on the bed he looked up and Loren to make sure it was O.K to keep going but she pulled his head closer to her so his ear was to her mouth

Loren whispered seductively:" Eddie lets wait till tonight so I can wake up in your arms I want the moment to be special with you".

Eddie groaned and nodded in agreement, he understood that Loren had been hurt once and he never wanted her to get hurt again, so he got off Loren and kissed her one last time. Before Loren could say another word there was a knock on the door Loren answered the door and saw it was Kelly and the stylist.

Loren: "Kelly how are you doing" Loren said embarrassed that her hair was a mess

Kelly laughed:" I wanted to tell you that you have 4 wardrobe changes so we need to get you ready early, but as I can see you were busy" she said pointing to Loren's hair

Loren: "Oh OK Kelly, but can I choose the outfits cause all the things you put me in are super slutty and that's no who I am.

Kelly: "Loren no one care about who you are we all know you are a worthless girl from the valley with talent"

Loren crying: "I'm worthless a-at least I'm not a slut stealing other people's husbands"

Kelly: "Loren I'm sorry I never should have said that I stepped out of line I'm so so sorry"

Loren: "You sure are right you stepped out... You know what Kelly I've had enough call me when you are really to get me ready for the concert" and with that Loren slammed the door in Kelly's face and saw Eddie giving her a half-smile, she ran to him and buried her head in his collarbone.

Eddie: "Loren babe you were so strong remember what you said"?

Loren: You should see me when I bench-press? she said an laughed.

Eddie laughed: "Before that"

Loren: Was I too strong?

Eddie smiled: Yes and I said you were just fine and that's how you were just now I'm so proud of you OK just keep doing what you do I Love You

Loren smiled: I love you too

someone asked me to add drama that was just little drama but trust me there will be more Chloe and Tyler and maybe Dylan drama too

Alyahia-

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.

Type your review here...


	3. Chapter 3: Kisses and Things

Recap: Loren: I love you

Loren leaned in to kiss Eddie, but as soon as their lips were about to touch Eddie pulled away and Loren smiled because she knew Eddie couldn't resist her, she still was confused thou.

Eddie laughed and looked at his watch: "Remember its now 2 hours to your concert".

Loren laughed at Eddie's mistake not to kiss her.

Loren: "Oh yeah I forgot, so this means no kissing right" (by the way Eddie is leaning on the wall next to the light-switch)

Eddie: "Yep not until the concert is over".

Loren: "Lets go meet Kelly then" (Eddie still standing next to the light-switch) "let me hit the lights", Loren said as she walked over to Eddie and looked at his lips and licked hers, she acted like she was going kiss him but instead she turned-off the lights. "Lets go!"

Eddie groaned: "Why"?

Loren teased: "No kissing till after the concert remember babe" Loren said as she fluttered her eye that turned Eddie on.

As soon as Loren and Eddie got into the elevator Eddie said.

Eddie: "I think you should go first because I don't want to break my "promise""

Loren: "But I think we should just break this one promise" Loren said as Eddie and her got into the elevator and she wrapped her arms around his neck and k and licked his lips.

As we all guessed Eddie couldn't take it anymore he went crazy. Eddie was in reverse this time he was the one to suck on Loren's tongue and kiss her neck and while he did that Loren moaned so loud if people were out the door they would think someone was being raped (im crazy I know).

They still had 2 hours and 45 minutes till the concert and the elevator was taking forever but Eddie didn't mind. Loren and Eddie were kissing for about 3 minutes, Loren pulled away to catch her breath while Eddie was still kissing her neck, Loren looked up and saw a screen and when she looked in that screen she saw...

OKAY! SO cliffhanger, I know its a short chapter but I just wanted to write something before I forget about fanfictions

remember to review

-Alyahia


	4. Chapter 4: Scares and Wrongs

Recap: They still had 2 hours and 45 minutes till the concert and the elevator was taking forever but Eddie didn't mind. Loren and Eddie were kissing for about 3 minutes, Loren pulled away to catch her breath while Eddie was still kissing her neck, Loren looked up and saw a screen and when she looked in that screen she saw...

Chloe smiling holding a gun mouthing.

Chloe: "You stool my ticket to fame and my life your going to pay".

Loren started breathing heavily, but as for Eddie he thought Loren was breathing heavily because he was turning her on, but when he looked up he saw what Loren was looking at and saw the video and tensed up, but then something caught his eye, he started laughing.

Eddie: "Loren babe clam down... see look its just a recording" he said pointing to the letter that said REC.

Loren let out a sigh of relief, and just pulled Eddie into a passionate kiss. Eddie was surprised but responded happily. Loren turned her head in order to pull away, but Eddie just pulled her closer by the waist, and slipped his tongue into her mouth.

Loren's Thoughts:

This is unlike Eddie he never slipped is tongue into my mouth he always likes is when I do it to him, but now I can see why he moans the feeling is really good.

End Of Thoughts

Eddie started sucking on Loren's tongue, Loren starts moaning into the kiss which turned Eddie on. Eddie smiled because he knew the effect he had on Loren.

Loren finally got the power to pulled out of Eddie's kiss.

Loren: "Damn babe, maybe you can't wait till tonight".

Eddie: "Lo Trust me I can't" Eddie said kissing up and down Loren's neck and jaw-line.

Finally the elevator door opened and Loren ran out into the limo.[by the way if you're wondering why the elevator ride was so long it was because when Eddie pushed Loren against the elevator wall Loren's but hit many buttons][lol]

Eddie quickly ran into the limo and saw Loren smirking at him, Eddie just tried to slow down his breathing.

Loren: "Long run huh"?...

Eddie: "No I just reacted quick".

Loren: "Yea ok babe".

Driver Matt: We have arrived.

Loren and Eddie: Thank you

Eddie walked out first then helped Loren out. Eddie and Loren walked into the venue to see the shock of their life...

Haven't updated in a while sorry sorry I've been I a lazy mood I don't know why.


	5. Chapter 5: Concert and Mistakes

Recap: Eddie walked out first then helped Loren out. Eddie and Loren walked into the venue to see the shock of their life...

Loren and Eddie walked into the venue to see Jake and Kelly in a lip lock.

Loren almost passed out, but Eddie was behind Loren to catch her fall. Eddie just stood behind Loren and wrapped his arms around her waist to make sure Loren didn't fall, and whispered.

Eddie (smiled): "I knew something was going on between those too".

Loren: "Gross".

Eddie (smiling): "Hey at least there in a lip lock, because when we kiss everything is locked but little Ed-

Loren:" Eddie"!

{Uhhhh...

Eddie and Loren turned their heads to see Kelly blushing in embarrassment trying to get Jake to stop kissing her neck, and when she did Jake saw them and got down to business.

Jake: "Loren, Eddie your late"!

Loren: "Sorry, Jake Eddie and I got caught up in doing something".

Jake: "That explains why you have 3 hickeys on your neck".

Loren blushed

Kelly (interrupted): "Loren lets get you ready".

Loren: "Yeah sure Kel".

-Loren and Kelly left-

Eddie: "Jake! Bro! you know Loren doesn't like being the center of attention!"

Jake: "Well if you didn't want Loren to be the center of attention, you should have got here early".

Eddie: "Jake, we got here early but you and Kelly were to busy swallowing each other to notice when we even walked in". Eddie said smirking.

Jake: "You know what man I'm sorry I'm just stressed".

Eddie (smirking): Yeah man I understand You are stressed.

-Back To Kelly And Loren-

Loren: "So you and Jake huh."

Kelly: 'Yeah, I'll tel you later, but now I'm sorry for being such an ass, and your right maybe the way I dress you is too over edge, so I'm going to leave that job to the stylist".

Loren: Kelly It's fine, but be warned talk to me like that again and say goodbye to me and Jake Madsen Management.

Kelly: "Got it".

Loren (smirking): "So tell me about you and Jake".

Kelly: "Well it all started when Traci left for Chicago, Jake and I were at the office after a long day, so I decide we go get a drink, while we were drinking I crossed the line and kissed Jake, but he push me back the second it happened. When Traci came back we never told her, but she found out one day when Jake and I were talking in the office. When they talked it over Traci decided to get a divorce and move back to Chicago with her dad and her career. After a while Jake got over Traci and admitted he had feelings for me, so from that day we started dating.

Loren (surprised): "And she was your best friend thats cold Kel".

Kelly: "I know it was a drunken mistake".

Loren: "Ok, but do that to me and I kill you softly...wait scratch that it's the other way around.

Kelly nodded and Loren laughed.

Loren:"I used to box so do try anything". [**box as in boxing,I box soo...**]

Kelly smiled and told the stylist to get Loren ready.

~20 Minutes Later~

**[btw it is super hot in New York well in my world]**

Loren was wearing a dark coral see through shirt with designs, booty shorts, coral sandals, gold earrings, a mixture of color bracelets, and her hair in a bun on top of her head. And for once Loren was happy with her look. **[link to outfit: /entry/54099838 ]**

Loren thanked Kelly and went to go look for Eddie. She found him sitting in her chair playing on her ipad, she snuck up behind her chair and wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed his cheek. Loren turned around to face him and smlied.

Eddie: "Loren babe you look amazing". Eddie said as he kissed her neck

Loren: "Thanks babe". Loren said as she kissed him roughly

Stage Director: Loren Tate on in 3 minutes, Loren Tate on in 3 minutes

Loren pulled away from the kiss.

Eddie: "You nervous".

Loren (smiled): "No, because I have you hear with me". Loren said as she pecked Eddie on the lips.

**I say this was an amazing chapter, I know it took a while for me to write another chapter so I made this chapter long as I could.**

**Thank You and Please Review**

_**~Alyahia**_


	6. Chapter 6: New Songs and Concerts

Recap: Loren (smiled): "No, because I have you hear with me". Loren said as she pecked Eddie on the lips.

Eddie (smiled): "You're gonna do great babe."

Loren looked into his eyes and, then gave Eddie a deep and passionate kiss. As things were getting intense Kelly interrupted.

Kelly: "Loren your on in 30 seconds, lets go!."

Loren: "I love you."

Eddie: I love you too."

Stage Director: " Ladies and Gentlemen give it up for the talented and well loved singing sensation LORENNN TATE everybody".

Loren walked up onto the stage.

Loren (smiling): "Wow full house tonight huh." Loren said and laughed. " Ok so I'm going to to start off with 'Mars' then the lastly two new song and a special song". as Loren said she had new songs and a special song the crowd went wild.

'Mars' by Brittany Underwood

They tell me it's nice this time of year  
A down on earth

But my heads been in the clouds, I'm acting weird  
I'm lost for words

Falling like the stars, I'm falling fast and hard  
For something out of reach

I could be there but you wouldn't see me  
Hover in the air like I'm just a daydream, oh

Why does it feel so far  
Close enough to touch but you're looking through me  
In the same room, a smile away feels miles from where you are  
Might as well be mars

Never been bound by gravity  
But I am now

You have made a human out of me  
And pulled me down

Falling like the stars, I'm falling fast and hard  
For something I can't reach

I could be there but you wouldn't see me  
Hover in the air like I'm just a daydream, oh

Why does it feel so far  
Close enough to touch but you're looking through me  
In the same room a smile away feels miles from where you are  
Might as well be mars

Oh, might as well be mars

Might as well be another galaxy  
Calling long distance from a star

I could be there but you wouldn't see me  
Hover in the air like I'm just daydream, oh

Why does it feel so far

Close enough to touch but you're looking through me  
In the same room a smile away feels miles from where you are  
Might as well be mars  
Might as well be mars  
Might as well be mars

As Loren finished singing 'Mars' the crowd went wild and started saying 'GO LOREN, GO LOREN, GO LOREN'. Loren hen started her new song called 'California Wild'

'California Wild' by Brittany Underwood

_We're driving to the beach on a sunny afternoon_

_We're jumping in our seats cause we know we'll be there soon_

_We're dancing in the car cause they're playing our favorite tune_

_We're rocking with our shades, yea until we see the moon_

_Yea haaahhh_

_The party's starting yea, we're living the dream_

_Oh oo woah_

_Yea haaahhh_

_We're running wild and we're feeling so free_

_YOU CAN'T KEEP UP_

_Nah nah nah nah nah_

_Nah nah nah nah nah nah_

_Woah oo woah, We go all out_

_Nah nah nah nah nah_

_Nah nah nah nah nah nah_

_Woah oo woah, We're California Wild_

_The night is young, And so are we_

_This town is ours, Tonight we're making history_

_We're getting stares, But we don't care_

_Puttin' on a show, We're dancing like we're floating on air_

_The party's starting yea, we're living the dream_

_Oh oo woah_

_Uh yea haaahhh_

_We're running wild and we're feeling so free_

_YOU CAN'T KEEP UP_

_Nah nah nah nah nah_

_Nah nah nah nah nah nah_

_Woah oo woah, We go all out_

_Nah nah nah nah nah_

_Nah nah nah nah nah nah_

_Woah oo woah, We're California Wild_

_Nah nah nah nah nah_

_Nah nah nah nah nah nah_

_Woah oo woah, Can't shut us down_

_Nah nah nah nah nah_

_Nah nah nah nah nah nah_

_Woah oo woah, We're California Wild_

_Woah oh, Woah oh_

_Woah oh, This is California WIld_

_Woah oh, Woah oh_

_THIS AIN'T NO GANGNAM STYLE, THIS IS CALIFORNIA WILD_

_Nah nah nah nah nah,_

_Nah nah nah nah nah nah_

_Woah oo woah, We go all out_

_Nah nah nah nah nah,_

_Nah nah nah nah nah nah_

_Woah oo woah, We're California Wild_

_Nah nah nah nah nah, Nah nah nah nah nah nah_

_Woah oo woah, Can't shut us down_

_Nah nah nah nah nah, Nah nah nah nah nah nah_

_Oh oo woah, We're California Wild_

_Woah oh, woah oh, woah oh_

_THIS IS CALIFORNIA WILD_

_Loren finished her song and the crowd just kept sing, when they stopped Loren said Last new song before my special one ooooo" then she laughed and started to sing her other new song called 'High Heels High Hopes'_

___'High Heels High Hopes' by Brittany Underwood_

_Oh boy, the day I met you,_

_I swore that I was gonna get you_

_Tonight's gonna be the night, yea_

_Tonight's gonna be the night_

_And I know, your heart's been broken_

_But I'm not gonna let you go and_

_Tonight's gonna be the night, yea_

_Tonight's gonna be the night_

_'Cause with my Miu Miu's on_

_I know that I can make you forget the past_

_I really think this could last_

_Cause I've got high heels, high hopes_

_I'm all dressed up and I'm ready to go_

_Dance away the night_

_Do it all the time_

_With high heels, high hopes_

_And love songs coming out the radio_

_I will make you mine_

_oh oh oh_

_I've got high heels, high hopes_

_Let loose, turn up the speakers_

_I'll be the bass, and you the reverb_

_Tonight's gonna be the night, yea_

_Tonight's gonna be the night_

_Now I'm not gonna say forever_

_But you and I could get together_

_Tonight's gonna be the night_

_And I'm gonna tell you why_

_'Cause with my Miu Miu's on_

_I know that I can make you forget the past_

_I really think this could last_

_Cause I've got high heels, high hopes_

_I'm all dressed up and I'm ready to go_

_Dance away the night_

_Do it all the time_

_With high heels, high hopes_

_And love songs coming out the radio_

_I will make you mine_

_oh oh oh_

_I've got high heels, high hopes, yea yea_

_I've got high heels, high hopes_

_I'm rockin' my rockin' my stilettos_

_So baby let's, baby let's, uh let's go_

_I'm rockin' my rockin' my stilettos_

_So baby let's, baby let's, let's go_

_Cause I've got high heels, high hopes_

_I'm all dressed up and I'm ready to go_

_Dance away the night_

_Do it all the time_

_With high heels, high hopes_

_And love songs coming out the radio_

_I will make you mine_

_oh oh oh oh_

_I've got high heels, high hopes, yea yea_

_High heels, hopes_

_I've got high heels, high hopes_

Loren finished her song and the crowd was crazy.

Loren: "You've all been waiting for the special song, I know but I'm gonna need a little help, ohh Eddie, ohh Eddie".

Eddie came for back stage and came up with a sly but loving smile at Loren.

Loren walked closer too Eddie and put her arm around his neck and pouted

Loren: "Babe will you help me sing 'If There Was No Music'".

The crowd said 'Aww' as Loren said 'babe'

Eddie: "Of course I will babe" Eddie said as he pecked Loren's lips.

'If There Was No Music' by Cody Longo a.k.a Eddie Duran and Loren Tate a.k.a Brittany Underwood

We never would've met  
We never would've had a chance  
If there was no music.  
I probably would've left  
And never would've never danced.  
If there was no music.

If there was no music,  
If, if there was no music,  
If there was no music, music, music.  
If there was no music,  
If, if there was no music,  
If there was no music, music, music.

Listen up, listen up right here  
The soundtracks would disappear  
Bruno would never catch a grenade  
The radio wouldn't know what to play.

We never would've met  
We never would've had a chance  
If there was no music, no music.  
I probably would've left  
And never would've never danced, never danced  
If there was no music.

If there was no music,  
If, if there was no music,  
If there was no music, music, music.  
If there was no music,  
If, if there was no music,  
If there was no music, music, music.

Listen up, listen up come on. Come on!  
The DJ's would be out of jobs. No jobs!  
How would you ever get your fitness on,  
If the music's gone?  
We'd be so lost!  
Listen up, listen up to this.  
This be the only reason you pump your fists, pump your fist, pump your fist.  
Anthems would not exist!

We never would've met  
We never would've had a chance  
If there was no music.  
I probably would've left  
And never never danced.  
If there was no music.

If there was no music,  
If, if there was no music,  
If there was no music, music, music.  
If there was no music,  
If, if there was no music,  
If there was no music, music, music.

There would be no na na na na na. Oh oh oh oh oh! If there was no music, music.

As Loren and Eddie finished their duet and the crowd was cheering Eddie pulled Loren into a deep and loving kiss, and when they pulled back Eddie said into the mic.

Eddie: I love you Loren

Loren: I love you too Eddie

**So I love this chapter and it was also the longest chapter i've written so far, i want to continue but i need more reviews.**

**Thank You and Please Review**

**~Alyahia **


End file.
